Sheena's New Adventure
by Alex the summoner
Summary: When Alex decides to leave he leaves Sheena three gift that end up taking her on another quest. Sequel to Sheena's brother. Complete.
1. Proluge

**Ok, to all of you who read the first story here is the proluge to the it hope you enjoy **

Alex, you can't possibly be leaving. Said a dissipointed Sheena about her brother Alex leaving. It's only been one year. I know dearest sister but I have places to go and thing to do but before I leave I'll leave you three gifts. Alex said with a strange tone in his voice. Gifts? Lloyd, Sheena's husband of almost one year ask. What kind of gifts. Alex grinned and then took out his sword. AHHHH. Lloyd scream. Then Alex drew a cresent moon. I summon thee...COME ECLISPE. Suddenly a Dragon appear then Alex drew a funky chinese mark. I summon thee...COME DASH then a nine-tailed fox appear. Alex just what the hell are those things? Sheena ask. The last two Summon Spirits. What but Sheena made a pact with all the Summon Sprirts. Well you think she did, when I wasn't able to summon Undine in battle I knew something was wrong so I summoned all the spirits and found out that I only had Dash and Eclispe. But I thought Mithos had made a pack with all the Summon Spirits He broke his pact and then after I got them Mithos took them again. Well that two gifts but what about the third? Sheena ask. That one you must get yourself. What...why...and how? Well you must make a pact with every Summon Spirit. Alex said and suddenly red angelic feathers began coming out of the ground below him. And you'll get this...FLASH. Suddenly Alex had red angel wings on his back. Alex...you're an angel? Lloyd and Sheena ask in unison. Yeah, now listen to me find these two Summon Spirits and make a pact with them. Alex said turning to the spirirts. Both of you I'm breaking my pact with you, I want you to go to my sister, Sheena. Right. Both said in unison. Pact-maker's sister you will find my roaming the skies of Symphonia but I like one spot so try to look for me there. Eclispe the Dragon said, then he turn to a grey ball of energy and dissappear. You will have a diffucult time finding me cause I'm fast but I rest at night so it'll be easer then. Dash the Fox said, then he turn into a orange ball of energy and dissappear. Well I'll be off. Alex said beginng to float. But I have to say wasn't it obvious that I was an angel with my super hearing and eye sight and ability to teleport? Well I guess i never thought of it that way. Lloyd said. Ohhh well see you late...someday then he flew off. Well let's go rest first Sheena we'll begin in the morning. Alright.

**So what did you think...please review and don't make them to bad I got into a fight with my girlfriends today...Yes at my school I have two girlfriends anyway review please.**

**Walking away**

Sheena I pity you.

Me: It ok but thanks.

Lloyd: I don't.

Me: Where did I put that knife again?

Lloyd: Sheena...HIDE ME!


	2. Letter for Sheena

Ok so I see a lot of you didn't like my prolouge to much...or my two girlfrinds.

**Eliannora: **I know I've haven't been paying attention in school lately and why do so many people ate Sheeloyds. Oh well. Anyway please I mean please don't call me a two timer. One is an old friend and the other is a pretty...ahem fine Puerta Rican-Black cross breed just like me and she is **HOT. **Anyway I hope you like this one

P.S. I just had a really bad fight and might end up losing her so if I'm in a bad mood sorry

**CW:** You must be a very nice person cause you didn't call me a two timer, but I'll remember and I bet you will enjoy the next chapter and I'll get to your story when I can.

Well now that thats taken care of lets begin the story

**Sheena: **It ok I don't think your a two timer...so do u think I'm hot?

**Me:** Well...I...yes

**Lloyd: **What! Lloyd draws his swords

**Sheena and Me: **Run away

**2. Letter for Sheena**

That morning Sheena had woken up early then normal so she deicied to take a little walk around the fields her and Lloyd live by. When Sheena return she saw Lloyd still in the bed so she decicied not to wake him and take a shower. When see step out of the shower she notice that there was a letter on her Assassin clothes. What this? Sheena said in total surprise. A...letter from Kratos. Sheena put her clothes on and then sat down to read the letter.

Dear Sheena/Daughter in law,

Martel and I would like to talk to you about the so called gifts Alex left you. You see after you make a pact with the two summon spirirts you will be force to do a test that will jerpordize your life. We would like to talk to you about that test, Martel saw what happen to Mithos and how it almost killed him. Anyway we would like to talk to you about this alone so please do not tell Lloyd just come to the the great tree as soon as possible.

P.S. Martel would like your recipes for your Lemon Velvet cake she said" OH GODDESS ME THIS CAKE IS SUPREME". Very scary

Sincererly

Kratos/Father

With that read, Sheena ran out the house and got on her Reiarid.

Yes I know this chapter was short but I'm going to Mississippi soon to visit my mom and won't me back for awhile so please don't be mad the rest of the chapters will be longer. So please review.

**Me: **Lloyd I'm sorry it just when I first laid eyes on Sheena's breasts...I MEAN-

**Lloyd: **Get the hell back here you &#!$ $$hole.

**Sheena: **Lloyd stop before I slap u.


	3. Bad news

**Bad news**

**So only one person review. I guess this isn't as good as the first**

**CW: Ok I was just doing something like that for no reason but thanks.**

**Now that thats clear lets begin the chapter**

Sheena was landing over the great tree(witch was called Mithos) to see Kratos and Martel." Hi Martel" Sheena said running over to hug her. "Hello Sheena how are you". Ask the smiling gaurdian. "Oh Fine...Hello Kratos" Kratos lifted his head. "Hello Sheena" He said smiling. Then Sheena huged him. It's great seeing you again, so whats this about. Suddenly as if someone had stabed them there smiles dissappeared then Kratos began.

"Sh-Sheena you know how Alex is an angel"? Yes. "And that because he made a pact with all the summon spirits". Martel said. "Well he had to go through two very painful test that might of killed him". Kratos exclaimed. W-WHAT? "Yes and those two test happen all while your sleeping". "You see there is a test of power from Eclipse, and a test of love from Dash". "S-so...how does this test...kill you"? "Well". Began Martel. "I'm not completely sure how the test go, but from what I've heard and read the Test of Power is a test for your inner strength. You must fight yourself and defeat yourself to gain angel powers and all that". "And I've heard" Kratos started. "That the Test of Love is a test where you must fight someone very close to you. Wither it Lloyd, Alex, or I you must defeat who it is...or"- I know...father. Sheena said.

"Good, but you know Sheena you really don't have to go through this". Kratos said. "No this was a gift from Alex and because he was my brother I must do this...not just for me, but for him to". "I see then I will give you a clue of where to find Eclipse, he likes to fly around the holiest spot on Symphonia". Kratos exclaimed. Got it thanks Kratos. Then as if on cue Llloyd flew in with only his boxers on. Sheena I finally found you. Lloyd said catching a few breath. Lloyd I'm okay lets just go home before someone see you. Okay...why is Kratos here? I'll tell you later. Sheena said pushing Lloyd away.

**So how did you like? I know it not as good as the first but just try to like it there will be more action in it later 'k. Anyway Read and review**


	4. Happy Anniversary

**Happy Annivesary**

**Okay so it looks like I was right this isn't as good as the first. I might discontinue cause I'm not getting a lot of reviews.**

**CW:**It doesn't make you wierd but It is very strange. I mean Sheena my second fav charater(cause she's **HOT**).

**Yep that was the only review I got...again but if CW wants to see the end of the story then i'll continue. Now lets begin. Here for all the Sheeloyd **

Sheena and Lloyd were packing there clothes on there Rheairds when they saw Raine and Genis flying down. "Raine, Genis"! Sheena screamed running toward them. "Sheena, it good to see you again" The Mage said. She and Sheena hug. "Hi Genis how are you doing"? Sheena asked. "Ohhh can't complain." The teenager said. Genis walked over to Lloyd." Hey Lloyd let me ya...psst have you been acting suspicious." Genis wispered. "No". " Good cause we can't mess this up, got it." It's my wife's anniversary gift what make you think I'm going to act suspicious." Lloyd said putting the last bag on the Rheairds. "So boys what are you talking about?" Sheena ask Well...just boy stuff. "Riiiiiiiiight". "Hey Sheena there's something I want to give you" Ohhhhhh. " Yeah could you come here for a sec." Lloyd pull Sheena into a deep kiss while Genis and Raine got something that they had hid. "Lloyd...what was that for?" Turn around. "What?" Sheena said turning around. SHEENA. An orange figure screamed jumping out of a cage. "I've missed you so much." "C-C-Corrine? Sheena said choking on tears. "The one and only" "But...But...How?" "Well Raine did all the work. " Lloyd said with a tear of happiness rolling down his. "What do you mean Lloyd your the one that convinve Verius to give us some of his fur." Raine exclaim. " Genis and I just recreated him.

"Happy Anniversary Sheena." Ohhhh Lloyd. Sheena pulled him into another deep kiss. Well now that thats over let go. Lloyd said. Wait Lloyd we have guest why don't you come in Raine and Genis...besides theres an gift I want to give you...I see you in the bed tonight. Sheena said winking at him

** I know this chapter was cheesy but I was just so sad when corrine died so I deciced to bring him back. Anyway Read and Review.**

**Sheena: **OHHH thank you...ummm Athour Alex. She give me a hug

**Me: **Ummm your welcomed but Lloyd and Raine did all the work

**Lloyd and Raine:** YEAH tapping foot

**Sheena: **Don't worry Lloyd I'm paying back. Until next morning. Review please.


	5. Eclipse the Dragon

**Eclipse The Dragon**

**Still not very many reviews.**

**CW: Okay but you must be the only person who read this story.**

**Now lets begin

* * *

**

Sheena and Lloyd were just getting ready to leave. " You know Raine I never gave you anything as a thanks." Sheena said walking over to her in a thinking posture. "It alright Sheena It was a great oppertunity to recreate a Summon spirit." Raine said. "Nonsense...I know, how would you like to come on our quest?" The summoner ask. "Well, that not a bad idea, Kratos told me about what might happen." Raine said starting to look at Lloyd. So have you told him yet?" She ask with sadness in her voice. "No, and I don't plan on telling him till I pact with both spirits." Sheena said. "Well I guess I'll come."

"Hey, what about me!" Genis ask angrliy. "Lloyd's my best friend I can't just sit behind and watch all of this." "Fine Genis you can come along as long as Raine says." Sheena said with a smile to convince Raine. "Fine you can come, but now that your thriteen I expect you to watch yourself 'k". The tiny magician gave off a big smile then huged Raine and Sheena. "Hey Sheena let get going." Lloyd screamed from the Rheairds. "Ok, and also Raine and Genis are coming with us" She said as all three of them began to run up to him.

**Skies of Symphonia**

"So, where should we head first?" Raine ask. "Well Kratos told me that Eclipse flies around the holiest place here." Sheena said. 'That must mean the Tower of Salvation(tos for short)." Genis exclaimed. "Thats good since Dash only rest at night so let go to Eclipse first." Lloyd said.

**Highest you can go up at the tos**

"Eclipse, it me." Sheena scream to him. " Ahhh Pact-Maker's sister, Sheena correct, you've come." "Yes and I desire a Pact." "Then come to the ground with me and fight." "Let it begin" BATTLE.

Eclipse, Hp: 100,000 Tp:10,000. "You can not defeat my power."

Lloyd, and everybody began chanting attacks. Lloyd: Great angels come lend me your strengh. Sheena: Ancient ruler of the elements...I summon thee come. Genis: Holy light and lighting come gather before me. Raine: HOLY LANCE, Lloyd: ANGEL ARMY. Sheena: MAXWELL. Genis: INDINATION JUDGEMENT. All the attacks combined in to a giant ball and attacked a once. Half of Eclipse's Health was damage, then he flew up to the sun. An Eclipse happen and he yell his attack. ECLIPSE'S RAGE. Then everything went dark. "Ahhhhhh" Genis and Raine screamed. Then when light came back both of them were K.O. "Dammit Sheena are you ok?" Lloyd said to a badly injured Sheena. "Yeah...LOOK OUT" She scream pointing to Eclipse. Eclipse flew back up then a blue ball appear in her mouth. MANA CANNON He yell as a beam shot forth from his mouth. "Damn". Sheena said fainting. "I'm sorry Sheena." Lloyd said falling down to. K.O.

Sheena slowly began to wake up. "I'm sorry Pact-maker Sheena but I am the summon spirit of power after all." Eclipse said. "It's okay we haven't fought in a year so we're propably just rusty." Sheena said rubbing her head. "Well at least let me revive your friends." Eclipse said leaning over the beaten party. "healing breath". He sais softly blowing a green aura over them. "Huh what happen?" All three of them ask. "It a long story" Sheena said to them. "Well thanks Eclipse and I think I get Dash before I get you." Okay Pact-Maker. Then he flew off. "So Sheena what excatly did happen?" Lloyd ask. Well... story goes on till next chapter

* * *

**So how do you like. I made this a battle chap but there will be one in the next five so thanks for being paitent. Review**


	6. Surprise

**Surprise**

**So I've still only got one review, but it was good advice.**

**CW: Your right. I shouldn't care about reviews. I am doing this cause I want. thanks that really help.**

**Now let us begin...walking away**

Lloyd: **HAHAHAHAHAH nobody like your story.**

Me:** Lloyd I'm trying to make peace with you and I could just say you die, and Sheena marries Max from the last story to heal her pain.**

Lloyd:** YOU WOULDN'T?**

Me: **Try me?

* * *

**

Lloyd and the others had fallen asleep talking to each other and now it was the morning. ZZZ. "Wake up trespasser" A strange voice said to him. "Five more mintues Sheena.". Lloyd said snoring as loud as hell. "LLOYD WAKE UP WERE BEING HELD PRISONERS." Sheena scream at him. "WHAT!" Lloyd stood up but was knocked back down by someone. "Sheena, Raine, Genis?" "We're over here Lloyd." Genis yell to him being held down by someone. You. One of the men said to another. Go get the Princess so she can deal with these intruders." "Right." the man said running down a huge corridor.

**Couple of mintues later**

"WHAT KIND OF INTRUDERS ARE THEY, AND YOU THEY HAD WEAPONS?" A girl's voice came from the corridor, then she walked in. Genis had forgotten that they were being held prisoner and also forgot about Presea at the sight of a beautiful girl his age. Then see bent down at them."Hmmm for what purpose have you come to this fobbiden grounds for?" She ask than look at Sheena. "Well tell me woman."

"What, me. Well you see me, my husband, and friends are one a quest fo- OHHHH A QUEST PLEASE TELL ME ABOUT IT?" She ask all excited. Well you see...blah blah blah you already know. "I see...GUARDS LET THEM GO AND GIVE THEM ALL THE WEAPON." She yell at all of them."Then pleae do a llitle test to prove to me that your not really intruders come to assassins to come kill me, come with me." She said.

I want each of you to fight four assassins we've caught...alone. Fine, sure, okay, anything for you my sweet. They all turn to Genis. I mean sure I burn them to a crispe. Thanks. First the one in Red. Lloyd turn to her. You brought back some annoying memories. Oh well. BATTLE

Assassin one. Hp: 9,000 Tp: 2,000.

The assassin ran for Lloyd but he dodged. Thinking: I can't use my angel powers here so I have to fight old style. He ran up to him. Beast sword rain. The man went flying in the air. Man I could finish this quick so I will...just not with a angel power. Lloyd ran up to him and then bagan glowing. I SHOW YOU DIVINE JUSTICE...FLACON'S CREST. Assassin: K.O.

"Very good...ummm Lloyd from what I've heard from your wife Sheena." The girl said. " Yes and might I ask you name." "Oh I'm sorry. I'm Princess Helena" "I'm going up now 'k" Sheena said running to her cage. Sure. BATTLE

Assassin two. Hp: 10,000 Tp: 3,000

The assassin turn in to a cloud of smoke, then appear behind Sheena and attack her. Damn. She said. DEMON SEAL. She cried as she blow the assassin back. She ran toword him. CYCLONE SEAL. She yelled attacking him again. "Wow you strong woman but I must kill myself since I lost to you". He said taking out a Kanui(or whatever I can't spell it right now). Then he stab himself. Assassin: K.O

"Wow Sheena you finish faster then Lloyd." Raine said looking pretty confident now. "Thanks but he really killed himself because a woman was beating him." She said confused and inraged at the same time. "Well he tried that when we caught him...saying that he was ashamed that I caught him sneaking in." Helena said. "Strange...well I'm going to fight now." Raine said. Right be careful. Lloyd called to her. BATTLE

Assassin three Hp:11,000 Tp:4,000

He started standing straight with his hand together and began chanting something in strange words, then three of him appear. Try to nail the real me. He said. But Raine, as clever as she is was already casting a spell of her own. HOLY GRAVE. She called out. Then just like the attack grave beams of light began coming out of the ground lust like the attack grave, but hit a fake assassin. MUHAHAHAHAHA. He gave a very disturbing laugh. Damn you, time for my newest attack. She bagan chanting. Great holy light, casy your purifing light upon this corrupt soul...JUDGEMENT. DAMN YOU WOMAN...look like I must kill myself for losing to you and did the same thing that happen to Sheena. Assassin:K.O.

Hmm Sheena was right looks like they hold a grudge against women. Raine said looking dissapointed to."Well look like your up now Genis." Lloyd said turning to Genis. "Genis...he didn't answer. GENIS. Lloyd scream to him. HUH...WHAT oh I'm sorry I was thinking abotu something. He said blushing. it was that princess wasn't it...Shut Lloyd. Genis said walking to his cage. BATTLE

Assassin four Hp:12,000 Tp: 5,000

Genis thinking: Hmmm I want to impress Helena so I should finish this in two attacks. But the assassin was already continuesly attacking Genis. Oh so you want to fight dirty. He jump back and began casting a spell. Ultimate power, grant me thy strengh...METEOR STORM. He said getting ready to cast again. I don't think so. That assassin said runnig to attack him. Ahhhh. You die here and now. The assassin said. hehehehehehehahah. Genis continue to laugh till a black aura cover him. Thanks for attacking me cause when I'm in critical damage this attack comes faster. Genis rised his Kedama. I'LL SHOW YOU ULTIMATE POWER. Suddenly lighting began hitting the assassin, then a sword came down. INDINATION JUDGEMENT. He yell as the sword exloded. Assassin: K.O

"Wow Genis, your magic is really strong." Helena said congratulating him. "Thanks". He said. "And now I have a question for all of you." "Can I come on you journey with you?" She ask." What, but your a princess." Sheena said. "Yes but I know that I want to leave this castle, and that you can protect me better." Hold on I'm not being your bodyguard ca Loyd was interupted-I never said anything about being a bodyguard I can fight myself." Helena said. "Please your a princess you can-don't jugde a book by her cover." She said taking out a whip.

Genis thinking: Wow she hot and she can fight. "Come on Lloyd let her go?" Genis ask. Well we do need a place to stay till tonight so we can look for Dash. Okay then it settled I let yout rest here and you sneak me out with you tonight. Fine.

* * *

**Ok so like I said Reviews don't matter but I'd still like them. Please.**


	7. The good, the bad, and the Jealous

**The good/Genis, the bad/Helena, and the Jealous/Presea**

**Thank you for the review. For I'm sure you all know who it is**

**CW: Maybe there will. In fact you insipe this chapter so be happy.**

**there we go now let's us begin the next chapter...walking away.**

**Genis:** What exactly is this chapter about cause you kept telling me I play an important part in this one.

**Me: **You'll see after this chapter hehehe.

**Later that night**

Knock knock. Some one was knocking on Lloyd and Sheena's door. "Who is it, come in". Lloyd said turning to the door. Helena walked in wearing normal clothes. "Helena, what is it, and why aren't you wearing your other clothes?" Sheena ask her.

"Now's the right time to leave." Helena said running up to them. "All the guard are on there break and think that you're going to leave tomorrow." She said rushingly "And these are the clothes I plan on fighting in." She said rushing back to the door. "Now let's go get Genis and Raine, and get out of here."

"Sure were right behind you." Lloyd said grabing Sheena's hand and running after Helena.

Genis thinking and pacing back in forth: "I suddenly fell in love with Helena, but what about Presea...what am I thinking I'm not going to see her ever again, but What if we go to the new Ozette and see her there, no no no I'm make sure we never go there. Knock knock some one was at Raine and Genis' door. Raine open it

"Come on Raine, come on Genis we have to hurry and get out of the castle." Helena said runnig up to them. Let's go.

"Right, Genis come" Raine said runnig out the door

"Coming" He said running out the door

Lloyd, Sheena, Raine, Genis, and Helena were all running down a corridor. Stop. Helena told them. "This is the the Gaurd's corridor...we somehow need a distraction." She said with a thinking look on her face

Sheena stood up straight. I call upon the heavenly messengers...COME SYLPH. Then Sephie, Yutis, and Fairess appear.

"What do you ask of us pact-maker?" Sephie ask

"So, you really are an Summoner Sheena." Helena said surprised about seeing her first summon spirits. "Well we need them to fly through these three corridors to distract the guards." Helena said pointing to three door.

"Right, you heard her guys." Sheena said to Sylph. "As you wish pact-maker." Fairesss said flying down one of the corridors.

"Sure I'll take this one" Yutis said flying done another.

"Then that leave me with this one" Sephie said flying down the last one

Wistle goes off "There's an inturder in the castle!" An guard scream."

"No there three!" another scream down the hall catch them

"Good diversion Sheena." Helena complemented Sheena. "Now the door's this way!" She exclaimed point down a fourth corridor.

**At the door**

"Damn there's two guards at the door" Helena said. "Leave this to me." She said walking up to them. "Excuse me, but my friends say that they must leave now for something very important." She said to the two guards. "Let the door down."

Y-y-Yes Ma'am" Both guards said going to each side of the bridge and turning a wheel to make it go down.

"Very good now your reward." She said reaching for her whip. "HAAAAAAAAA". She scream attacking them. "Is to give the other guards this letter for me...I'm sorry guys" She said getting up. "Let's go".

"So where excatly are we going" Raine ask. "I mean we really don't know where Dash would sleep." She exclaimed.

"Well..."Sheena said. I guess we could go to the library at Sybak and research on Summon spirits. She said.

"Hmmmm your right it's just northwest of here." Helena said.

"Then it's settle let's go to Sybak." Lloyd said

flying to Sybak

"Say Helena?" Genis ask a little hesitant.(She was riding on his Rheaird cause he was the smallest and she would fit)"Since your a princess...where's your mother and father?" He ask. Then her she didn't look as cheery.

"W-well" She began." My mother the queen died when she gave birth to me, and my-my-my father died in an acident protecting me." She said as she began crying.

"Ohhhhh I'm so sorry I ask." He said

" No, it's okay...I've never really had a true friend I could tell that story to...No one to be there for me." She said as she stop crying.

"I wish we could be more then friends" Genis murmered and Helena over head him

"It's okay Genis I like you to and wish we could be more then friends two". She said smiling again. "I...sort of want to be your- grilfriend." Genis finished for her with a smile he only gave Lloyd and Mithos.

Then... Helena said

Lets...Genis said

Kiss...they both said together as they move there heads together and kissed.

**Sybak**

"There's the Library." Raine said as she began running to it

"Damn there's a sign on the door and signs mean bad things." Sheena said running up to the door

**Close for the night**. the sign read

Genis and Helena came up holding hands. "Hey guys what wrong?" they ask in unison

"The damn Library is closed" Lloyd said to them.

Then out of nowhere Presea came up to them. "Oh my goodness I knew it was you guys!" She said running over to each of them to give them a hug until she saw Genis and Helena. "Hi Genis...who's this?" She ask with a strange look on her face.

Genis thinking: Dammit what is Presea doing here...if she finds out that Helena is my girlfriend. "Oh she's my new girlfriend...Helena" He said worry like

"Hi" Helena said putting her hand out for Presea.

"Hi" She didn't return the favor of a handshake. "Can I have a minute alone with Genis?" She asked already dragging him away. "Genis you son of a bitch how the hell could you just get a girlfriend, and did you even fucking think about me?" She said probably wishing she had her axe with her.

"Well, Presea I really wanted you but you we're just to complicated" Genis said already ready to walk away.

"I was just playing hard to get that whole time...you know what I'll just talk to you tomorrow." She said storming off. "Here you go I have a key to the library caus eI work there half-time." Talk to you guys later...espeically you Penis...opps I mean Genis.

**So how do you like this chapter...I need romance and jealousy n a story. Please review.**

**Genis: **Reaches for Kedama...You son of a bitch...METEOR STORM

**Me:** You need to give up on her she 28 man...well now she's 30 cause it been 2 years.

**Genis:** Fire in his eyes...INDINATION JUGDEMENT


	8. The Battle for Love

**Battle for Love**

**So I didn't get any reveiws well I was on vacation, oh well. Enjoy Chapter 8.**

**That morning**

Everyone had sleep at the hotel in Sybak for free cause of Presea. Lloyd and Sheena stayed in the same room. You think that Genis would've stayed in the same room with Raine but this time he slept with Helena.

"Genis...Wake up." Helena said

"ZZZ." Genis continued to snore

Sigh "Thats it." Helena said taking out her whip..."WHIPLASH!" She screamed attacking him

"AHHHHHHH" Genis screamed in excitment.

"WHAT THE...Oh Helena, why did you hit me just know?" Genis ask

"That pink headed girl...Presea I think wants to fight me over you." Helena exclaimed

"WHAT!" Genis said getting out of the bed.

**Outside**

Everybody was already outside wondering why Helena woke them. Genis walked out the door.

"Hey Genis." Lloyd began. "Do you know why Helena woke us all up?" Lloyd ask rubbing his eyes.

"Well." Genis began. "She told me that Presea want to fight her for my love and that she doesn't know if she should fight her." He said.

Then Helena walked out of the door. "So Guys Genis must have told you everything by now and do you think I should fight her?" She ask.

"Well It's not are place to speak." Sheena said grabbing Lloyd's hand.

"WHAT...Sheena we-Lloyd was cut off

"Must not talk for someone's love life." She said making a angry face at him.

"Raine what about you?" Helena and Genis ask in unison.

"Same here...sorry Helena, and Genis." Raine said

"...Ahhh scared you'll lose?" Presea said jumping off the roof with her Bahamut's tear.

"FLAMING PROTECTION!" Helena scream as a green force field appear over her.

"Your fast, but will that help you in the fight." Presea said jumping at her. BATTLE

Presea: Hp: 122,000 Tp: 999 Helena: Hp: 100,000 Tp: 1,000

Presea ran up to Helena. Enturnal Damnation She scream attacking Helena. Flame master's whip. Suddenly Helena's whip was wrap in flames then she began chating a spell." The mighty flames will engulf you...FLAME WALL. Then a wall of flames appear and wrap Presea. Gasp...can't breath. Presea said almost breathless, then as if Helena's whip was the fire wall it stood up like it was holding something. The tighter I sqeeze this whip the more the flame sqeeze. Then Presea began laughing. I could use these flames myself she said. PUNISMENT...She broke free then began shining...ARCH WIND. She screamed attacking Helena. Damn nice try but I could do that to. Helena began spinning her whip...ARCH WIND. Both attacks meet then there was an giant explosion. BATTLE: Draw

Raine went up to them as did Lloyd, Sheena, and Genis.

" There alive but barely." She said. "I think I could still heal them but first lets take them to the inn."

**So how did you like the tiny cat fight...or a Bit! fight as I would say between the two girls. Please Review.**


	9. Dash the Fox

**Dash the Fox**

**So I'm still getting reviews, thats good**

**CW: **Yeah I love cat fight to. There's a lot of them at my school, and...I'm not trying to be a prevert, but clothes always fly off from both girls Eyes turn to hearts like Zelos' Anyway thanks for the review.

**Now let's begin the story**

**Later that Day**

Raine was sitting over Helena's bed healing her the best she could.

"Oh Raine you must heal her" Genis said worringly

"So I guess it's true Genis...you really don't have feeling for me anymore, even after that fight." Presea said almost begining to cry.

"Listen Presea, I-" Genis was cut off

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DAMN BITCH" She scream at him running off.

"Genis...I'm so sorry this is all my fault." Helena said as she began to cry.

"NO IT ISN'T SHE'S THE ONE WHO KEPT RUNNING AWAY FROM GENIS ALL THE TIME." Sheena scream going over to her. SLAP. "DON'T YOU EVER THINK ANYTHING LIKE THAT IS YOUR FAULT AGAIN." Sheena said begining to cry

"Sheena come on let's go to our room." Lloyd said grabbing his wife and taking her out of the room.

"We leave tonight, so get plenty of rest you two." Raine said walking out of the room.

"Oh Genis...I'm so sorry...I had you all worrying about, and that fact that I'm a princess is also bad." She said.

"No Helena it's not your fault." He said. "Presea was just being a bitch cause she didn't act fast enough." He exclaimed walking over to her.

Helena grabs Genis. "Oh Genis please don't let me go." She said hugging him tightly.

A-alright. He said, and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Later that Night**

"Genis, Helena wake up!" Lloyd screamed to the sleeping couple.

"Huh." They both said in unison as the awoke

"It's time to go pay a visit to Dash." lloyd said running to the door. "Get prepared and then meet us outside.

Genis and Helena got all there gear and went outside. "So you found where Dash sleeps at night?" Genis ask.

"Yes." Raine began. "It seems that he sleeps right underneath Iselia...there's a secert chamber underneath there called the Speed chamber. She exclaimed

"Wow, I can't believe we had been sleeping on top of a Summon spirit this whle time!" Lloyd said excited. "Let's go." He said jumping on his Rheaird

**Iselia**

"Stop...who go there?" One of the guards at the gate ask.

"It's just, Lloyd, Raine, and Genis with two additions." Lloyd said to the guard

"Oh Lloyd, well I want to let you in, but a new law is being passed that we can't let anyone enter the Village at night." The guard explained

"Now what Raine?" Helena ask her.

"It's okay guys, there was something you had to chant to get reveal it." She said. "Sheena since your the summoner will you do the honors of saying"I command thee, openth(I don't even know it thats a word) before me." She exclaimed to her.

"You got it." She said walking closer to the gate, then getting in her summoning stance. Ahem "I command thee openth before me." She said...nothing happen. "Well I guess that was a-suddunly the ground began shaking.

"EARTHQUAKE!" The guards began screaming.

"W-w-what the hell is ha-ha-happening?" Lloyd screamed

"There look!" Raine said to them, and out of nowhere a door appeared on the ground. "Well that was...FASTANTIC, I MUST FIND OUT HOW IT WORKS.

Sigh "Raine let go." Genis said pulling her inside.

**Speed chamber**

"Wow, it's big" Helena said

"Yes and Dash will be this way." Raine asid pointing at a right tunnul.

"...No, my summoner's sense is saying go this way." Sheena said pointing right. "Look" She said throwing one of her cards at the other tunnul. Flames came out of the was a burned it.

Raine step back. "O-ok, l-l-lets go that way

**After walking through dangerous traps and such**

"Damn, Finally were at the damn alter." Lloyd said

"That cause your always to excited in the begining." Genis said.

"There he is." Sheena said pointing to a fox with nine tails. "Let's go"

"Wait shouldn't we make up a plan for him?" Helena asked.

"Hmmm that not a bad idea Helena, and I think I know how to finish him the fastest. Raine said to them. "Let's try...**After talking for awhile**

"Great Idea Raine." Sheena said

'Thank you, know let's go"

"DASH WAKE UP." They all screamed at him.

"I'm not the patient type so...he jumps up at them. BATTLE

**Dash:** you can't defeat my speed

Dash: Hp: 10,000 Tp: unlimited

Dash began running around the whole party till he was going so fast they couldn't see him. I knew he'd do this...ready guy mobilize plan: take down. Raine said

"Ancient ruler of the elements" Sheena began. "Ultimate power grant me thy strenght." Genis cast. "MAXWELL"..."METEOR STORM. At least fourty meteors came raining down and ten hit Dash hard enough to temporaliy stun him."Lloyd go." Raine told him. "Great angels lend me your strenght...ANGEL ARMY." "Acutenessray" Raine screamed then the ray attack hit all the angels and powered them up. "ATTACK" Lloyd scream then all the angels attacked Dash. "Helena finish him. "You got it." She said jumping up to him. "FLAMING CYCLONE." She said spinning her whip in a cyclone. Dash: K.O.

"You good, so hurry and take my power." He said turning into that glowing ball thing.

Flash Sheena grabbed the ball.

Aquried: Speed boots, Speed ring, Summon Dash.

"Wow, he sure is impatient." Helena said

"Well now that we one all we have is Eclipse. Sheena said

"Cool, but let rest at Iselia first."

**So how did you like was it long or short. Be honest, anyway please review for me friends**


	10. The man with the blue hair

**The man with blue hair**

**Review answering time, but first I want to tell everybody I hope they had a nice thanksgiving holiday, and happy early Christmas holiday. Now to answer reviews**

**Cw: **Ok, I'm sorry for the language from Presea, but that was a one time thing only...probably, anyway thanks for the review

**Now that that over with, let's begin the chapter, oh yeah, to does of you who've been reading, my new e-mail is not lilk, Lil' K**

**Lloyd: **Who exactly it this "Man with blue hair?"

**Me: **I can't tell you that...I'd have to shank you, plus you'll find out in this chapter anyway.

**Lloyd:** Fine whatever...

**Early that morning**

Yawn Lloyd yawned as he got out of his old bed. "Man it sure did feel good to sleep in my old bed again" He said as he headed for the bathroom. Lloyd open the bathroom door and taking a shower. "SHEENA" Lloyd screamed.

Gasp "LLOYD I'M TAKING A SHOWER, GET OUT. Sheena screamed as she covered her body.

"But-" Lloyd was cut off

"CESIUS" She scream as she threw some water on Lloyd.

"Yes pact-maker...oh" She said as she blew a cold wind towards Lloyd. Creek, Lloyd was frozen solid.

"Now get him out and you can leave." Sheena said continuing her shower.

**After she was done**

"...I guess no one came up here and thaw him out, although his legs out thawed. She said. "SELVA SEAL." She said but a flame seal on her cards and thawing him out.

"Sheena." Lloyd said as he began thawing..."You know you didn't have to do that, I was just getting my-Sheena but her finger on his lips.

"It's ok, now go take a shower." Sheena said helping him up, then hitting his butt.

**Downstairs**

Raine and Genis were already awake talking to dirk about something.

"Thank you Dirk for the new weapons, and I'm sure Lloyd and Sheena will like theirs too." Raine said putting away a different staff hen her normal one.

"Like our whats?" Lloyd and Sheena said walking down the stairs hugging each other.

"Oh, good morning to yer lad and lassie. Dirk said tunring behind him and picking up something. "These gifts I made up last night, for paying me a visit."

Lloyd and Sheena walked up to Dirk. "Wow, these are some nice swords."Lloyd said taking the two swords from Dirk.

"I call them the Eternal Darkness." He said pointing to a sword that was completely black except for some red zigzags on it. "And the Piercing Light." He said pointing to the other that was completely yellow except for some blue zigzags. "And for you lassie, this is the Elemental controler." He said giving Sheena a plain looking card, but the power in it was a force to be reckoned with. "Oh and Lloyd you can just call it the two sword together, the Mystic blade.

"Wow, thanks Dirk." Sheena said taking the card from him.

"Your welcome lassie, and just call me dad 'k

"Well we really should be going now dad, but we'll come back someday after our quest." Lloyd said walking up to Dirk to give him a hug.

"Ah...alright." He said walking them to the door

**Outside**

"Wow these are great gifts from Dirk and-Genis was cut off by a Dark Sphere throwed at him.

"What the hell!" Lloyd and Sheena said taking out thier weapons.

"Sheena Kotomari, you must not make a pact with Eclipse...if you vaule your life." A mysterious man wearing completely dark blue armor, with dark blue hair said with a sword drawned, ready to fight.

"I don't know how the hell you, but I'm going to make that pact." Sheena said.

"Then you die right here." **BATTLE**

**Sheena:** Just who the hell are you anyway?

If you can survive, I"ll tell you

? Hp? Tp?

The mysterious man ran up to Lloyd, "SWORD DANCE" He call out, slashing Lloyd three times then on the fourth bending down and attacking him on the legs a mutiple number of times. "DAMN...RAGING BEAST." Lloyd screamed dragging him in then throwing him back out. "Nice try, but you'll never defeat me." The man said. "Genis you ready?" Raine called to him. "Yeah...INDIGNATION." Genis cried attacking the assassin. JUDGEMENT. Raine attacked also. "We'll show you ultimate power." The both said putting there weapon together...INDIGNATION JUDG. They both scream in unison as the holy sword of electricity came raining down on him. "Damn". ?" K.O.

Huff huff huff "Damn your good, well I guess I'll tell you my name." He said getting up from the ground. "My name is Marth, and I am also a summoner to abtain the power of the angel form the summon spirits." Then he jump on the roof. "You might not get to live next time." then jumping back he dissapear in the shadows.

**So how do you like. sorry it took so long to update, but I been really busy lately cause I have a job now, but please review**


	11. Rematch

**Rematch**

**HI everybody, hope you had a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New year. Now time to answer reviews.**

**Cw: **Yeah, I know, I couldn't think of a better name. Thanks for your review.

**Now to begin the chapter.**

* * *

After, the fight with Marth, the party rested a little, then got ready to leave...again

"Please Lloyd, after this quest please come back to visit." Dirk said walking him to his Rheaird.

"I will dad." Lloyd said as he began hovering.

"So Lloyd, are we going to fight Eclipse again." Sheena asked

"Yeah, lets go."

**Tower of Salvation**

"Eclipse, we've returned for a rematch." Sheena said to the dragon.

"Ahh, I see, then come with me." He said as he flew down to the ground. "Now, let's see if you've gotten any stronger. **BATTLE**

Eclipse, Hp: 100,000 Tp: 10,000 "Show me your ultimate power"

Lloyd, and everybody began covering Sheena from any attack, while she was chanting a summon. "Fox of great speed, the roams the world...I summon you come." Sheena was about to finish, but was interuted. ECLIPSE'S RAGE. Eclipse screamed as everything went dark. Everyone now, Lloyd said as he pulled out his angel wing. ANGELIC GUARDIAN, FORCE FIELD, FLAMING PROTECTION. Everyone said as a giant green dome cover them, and deflected the attack back to him. Now Sheena, DASH. She screamed as the fox began attacking Eclipse. He ran through his body about 33 times leaving him very weak. Finish him guys. Sheena said drain of a lot of energy. I'll do it Lloyd said pulling out the Eternal sword, I hope this work, he said to him self. ETERNAL JUGDEMENT. he called out as purple beams began falling down on him. Eclipse: K.O.

"I see...you have most certainly grown stronger, Here's my power." He said, then turned into a ball of enerny then flew towards Sheena's hand.

"Phew, I'm all out of Mana." Lloyd and Sheena, said in unison.

"Good, then that'll make it easier to finish you." Marth's familar voice said as a ball of dark energy flew towards them. "You'll all die right here." He said drawing his sword.

Sheena's eyes began turning yellow. "No." She said standing to her feet. "You'll dissappear somewhere." She said throwing her hand out, and making a beam to transport him. "Find us tommorrow and you'll have your fight." She said then flung the beam at him and transported him, then fell down on the floor knocked out.

"Sheena!" Lloyd screamed running towards her. "We have to find a place for her to rest." Lloyd said picking her up.

"How about Mizuho?" Genis said.

"That a perfect idea Genis, come on" Raine said jumping on her Rheaird.

* * *

**Ok, everybody were at the climax, of our story, and I have a question to ask you. What color should Sheena's wings be, I personal think yellow, but I'm giving you the option to pick. Anyway, please review.**


	12. Transformation

**Transformation **

**Well I'm at the climax of my story, and still I didn't get many reviews, it must been cause of the title. Oh well time for reviews**

**CW:** Short review, but I can't complain, you're my only reviewer. Anyway thanks for you review.

**Since CW didn't tell me what he thought the color of her wings should be, I'll pick myself. Anyway enjoy**

Lloyd, and the gang were running to the chief's house in Mizuho to let Sheena rest. " Damn Sheena, please be alright." Lloyd said running faster then the others. "Chief Tiga, Chief Igaguri, Sheena fainted, and we need a place for her to rest!" lloyd exclaimed carrying Sheena in his arms.

"WHAT!" The two chiefs said in unison. "Then come this way." After taking her to the same place they had the chief everybody else came in. "Lloyd, explain what happen." Chief Igugari said to curious to find out what happen to the girl he raised.

**1 hour later**

"I see, so her brother left her with a quest she very much wanted to do." Tiga said.

So, does that mean, that Sheena will die?" He asked.

"We don't know, but could you all please leave the room." Raine said to them all. "I have to have privacy to help her, Lloyd and everyone,do me a favor and go get the doctor at Flanoir, he can help us." Raine said pulling out an ancient book and her staff.

"Anything for Sheena." Lloyd said running out with everyone else behind him

"...Hmmm, Sheena, what's happen to you?"

**Sheena/Sheena's head**

"Dammit, where the hell am I." Sheena said. "Well, I guess if I walk for awhile I can find something." After what seem like hours, Sheena finally found somebody. "Oh, excuse me can you help me?" She asked running up to woman woman figure.

"Yes...I can help you die." The woman said turning around and attacking Sheena with a card, but luckily Sheena's fast senses help her dogde the hit. Then Sheena said who the woman was, it was none other then herself, just wearing blue instead of purple, and had blue cloths hanging down instead of pink. All of a suddun, Eclipse appeared in a spirit like form.

"Pact-Maker, you must pass my test to gain you hidden power, good luck." Eclipse said, then he dissappeared, and the fake Sheena began running up to her. **BATTLE**

Spirit Sheena Hp: 100,000 Tp: 9,999

The Fasle Sheena ran up to the Real Sheena, "Demon Seal" she called, but Sheena blocked hte attack and attack her back. "Cyclone Seal" Sheena said throwing the FS(False Sheena) up in the air, and as soon as she touch the ground, Sheena hit her with a Demon Seal blowing her back. As the FS rose to her feet, a black aura covered her, but she did a something different then a summon. She began chanting something else. "Great Summon Spirits, lend me your strength and attack this unholy being...Elemental Jugdement" she called out as beams just like the Judgement attack rained down on Sheena, but they were all seperate colors. "Damn it, I'm badly injured." Sheena said as the same black aura covering her. "Only one thing to try, a new attack." Maiden of Mist, Hammer of Godly Thunder, Heavenly Messagers, Servent of Mother Earth, Red Giant, Disciple of Everlasting Ice, Light of the Heavens, Envoy from the Dark Abbsy, The Ruler of All, Anicent Ruler of the Elements, Roaming Fox, Dragon of Power...I command thee, gatherst before and unleash thine power." She said, then all the Summon Spirits put there power inside her. "You going down!' Sheena exclaimed as a ball of energy appered in her hands. "ULTRA MANA CANNON!" Sheena screamed out as the ball of energy shot forth and hit the FS. NOOOO. The FS cried as the beam destroyed her. False Sheena: K.O.

Sigh "I did it." Sheena said falling to the ground, then Eclipse appeared.

"Congratulations Pact-Maker, you pass the test and I grant you true power...Dragon's Breath." Eclipse said blowing some green smog over Sheena.

"...I'm healed!" Sheena exclaimed checking herself.

"Yes, and you passed my test, so now go on and take Dash's test." Eclipse said dissappearing.

"Hmm, I've just got one more to go." She said, then ran off.

**Mizuho, Chief's hut**

"Hmm, it seems she just having a horrible dream, but besides that nothin really wrong except a few injuries from battle." The doctor from Flanoir.

"So your saying she alright?" Lloyd asked concerned.

"Yes, she just needs a little rest that all, and don't worry about paying me, Sheena's one of my favorite people so I'm doing this out of friendship." He said packing all of his supplies.

"Thank you sir." Lloyd said.

"...Lloyd, Alex, stop!" Sheena exclaimed. Everybody turn around to her and Lloyd kneel down to her side.

"Sheena...Sheena can you hear me...SHEENA!" Lloyd screamed trying to reach her.

**Sheena**

"Sheena...Sheena can you hear me...SHEENA!" Lloyd's voice said barely reaching Sheena.

"Lloyd!" Sheena began, but was cut off by an Thunder blade attack.

"Humph." A Alex said flying up.

Damn, I've got to hold them off. Sheena said. **BATTLE**

Alex Kotomari, Lloyd Aurion Hp: 300,000,000 Tp?????

Alex and Lloyd ran up to Sheena at that same time. "Double attack." Alex said spliting into two. "Raging Beast." Lloyd screamed throwing Sheena to one of the Alexs. "Beast." One said throwing her to the other. "Hunting Beast." The last one said throwing her up in the air. Sheena rose to her feet and ran up to Lloyd "Serpent Seal, Mirage Seal: Pinion, Demon Seal." Sheena screamed blowing Lloyd to the ground and running, then turning to the Alexs. "Cyclone Seal." She yell throwing them both in the air making one dissappear. As Lloyd and Alex got back up, they flashed there Angel wings and flew up. "Falling Angel." They both called out doing an attack like Rising Falcon. Sheena fell to the ground from the impact of the attack. "Damn it, Pyre Seal...Demon Seal" Sheena screamed blowing Alex and Lloyd back, then they rose to there feet. "Humph" They both said barely hiting Sheena with the flat side there swords knocking her across the place. "Damn that attack shouldn't have been that hard...wait, I tink I know how to pass this test, Alex, Lloyd, I give up, I love you both to deeply to fight you, so come kill me now." Sheena said putting away her weapon and standing there. Battle: Draw

The two were confused but began running up to her.

Sheena was thinking to herself before Lloyd and Alex attacked her. I hope this works or...

Lloyd and Alex were about to slash Sheena when they just dissappear and Dash appeared. "Pact-Maker you passed the test and have figure out what true love is." He said running in circle around her. "Now receive this power, and wake up wake up wake up." Then Suddenly she awoke and began glowing.

Floating to the ground she bagan talking in a soft voice. "Lloyd, I did it." An as soon as she touched the ground She stopped glowing and her wings flaped out. They were a Indigo representing her sorrow.

"Sheena, your alright." Genis said

"Thank goodness, I was worried about you." Hellena said grabing Genis' hand.

"Yes and I feel like testig out my new wings!" She exclaimed running out the house. As she flew up the a warm breeze caressed her skin. Oh this feels so good." Then Lloyd flew up with her.

"Sheena, I'm so happy for you." Lloyd said moving closer to her.

"Thank you Lloyd." She said giving him a passionite kiss.

**Just two more chapters to go, the last one is just a happy ending for two of there old friends who were in the first story, anyway to everyone who reviewed, I thank you.**


	13. Happy Ending

**Happy Endings**

**Hi everybody, my brother, Alex The Summoner is grounded for running away from home so he let me take over his fics for awhile. This is just a chapter about the fight between Marth and some happy ending for everyone. Well reviews.**

**CW: **Thank you for your compliment about my spirit Sheena. It's ok about the Im thing but where have you been you haven't been on it ages. Thank you for reading my fic, here's the end.

**Well thank you Cw for being a loyal friend and sticking to my fic. That's what my brother would have said, anyway. I think I might make another story with the same chararcters, but don't know if it'd be a sequel or just a fic with the same as this story line. Please help me here. Well now for the last chapter.

* * *

Lloyd and Sheena were both about to leave Mizuho when they ran into a familiar enemy or you could say enimies. "Finally, I found you all, now that I've brought my brother you won't win!" Marth exclaimed revealing a warrior with his same armor but golden red, Flaming red hair, and a sword**

"Humph, this is the one's who keep beating you Marth...how pathetic, My name's Roy, he said drawing a sword with a flame insignia on it. "You'll all die here right now." He said spinning his sword then pointing it at them. BATTLE.

Roy and Marth, Hp: 400,000 Tp: 9,999

Roy ran straight up to Lloyd. "Flame's fury" He called out slashing a flame insignia on him. Then Marth ran up to Sheena. "Blinding Darkness" He called out doing to same to Sheena but making a cresent moon. Then both jumped back but right into a spell. "Absolute" Genis scream traping them both. "Damn you, IMPUDENT BRAT" Roy scream running to slash Genis, but Helena jumped in the way. "Ge-Ge-Genis...are you ok?" She said falling down to the ground. "You...YOU." Genis screamed as a red aura covered him. "Indignation Meteors" He screamed as meteors of lighting striked both of them ten times, then Genis fell to the ground next to Helena. Genis and Helena: K.O. Raine began healing Lloyd and Sheena who were Paralyzed then ran to Genis and Helena to try to revive them. "Not so fast woman." Marth said lifting his sword. "Darkness Demon fang." He siad as a giant demon fang of darkness came out and K.O. Raine. Raine: K.O. Lloyd brought out his Angel wings and Flew high in the sky. Sheena was about to join him but saw Roy doing something. "Rising Dragon." He said homing on Lloyd so fast he turned to a flaming dragon figure. Lloyd flew around trying to lose him but to no avail. Roy soon struck him down. Lloyd: K.O. Sheena was now enraged and got into a summoning stance, but this summon was different. "Summon spirits, fuse with me and create the ultimate spirit...I summon you. She said revealing her angel wings. "Come Iris." She finished flying up then breaking into twelve balls of energy. The mana of each Summon Spirit, then they all fused into one giant ball. Then a figure appear. It was Sheena with her hair down, wearing a Kimono. She threw six balls of energy down to surround Marth and Roy. As they made them float Sheena threw them to the sun. That wasn't all, while they were getting severly damage she completely revived the whole party. Roy and Marth both fell back down to earth. Roy and Marth: K.T.F.O(You'll figure it out).

Everyone leaned over there body, they weren't dead just severly injured. Helena saw a mark on Roy forehead that was covered by is hair before. Gasp "That mark...it's...it's...my family's seal!" Helena exclaimed showing the mark on his head.

"Your family's seal?" Lloyd asked. "How do you know?" Then Helena lifted her hair so they could see the back of her neck and sure enough the same mark was on her as on Roy.

"Then...you must be my sister...who was seperated from me...when my mother and father died." Roy barely spoke.

"Roy...Raine please heal them!" Helena exclaimed grasping Raine's shirt.

Sigh "Alright" She said. "Resuraction" She said reviving them both. Both Warriors raised to there feet. "There you go."

"Thank you Raine." Helena said smiling. "So Roy tell me everything you know." Helena demanded.

"Ummmmm, well, can we talk somewhere else?" Roy asked.

"Oh yeah, you guys were just about to take me home, we can talk there."

**Helena's Castle**

Helena got off of Genis' Rheairds also well did Genis. "Well...I guess this is good-bye?" Genis said sadly. **Why...why does it have to end like this**. Genis thought to himself.

"Yes Genis, I'm so sorry, put please...come visit. See said taking out a paper and began writing something on it. **This is Genis Sage, as long as he shows this paper at the front gate, he may enter the castle. Princess Helena Blaze. **"Here, take this and don't ever lose it...if you do." Helena began crying. "I'll hunt you down and kill you." Helena said grabbing Genis and pulling him into a kiss.

The kiss lasted about five minutes intil Lloyd came up. Whistle "Hey lover boy, come on were going to be late, and Helena, Roy is tired of waiting."

"Ok...bye...Genis." Helena said dissappearing into the castle. "Genis ran back to his Rheaird. "Come on let's go." He said flying off.

"Genis...wait up!" Everyone said in unison. As Lloyd, Sheena, Raine, and Genis arrived at Lloyd and Sheena's house they saw two letters in the door.

**Dear Lloyd and Sheena,**

**Our wedding is happening in three days but we think that you won't make it, but just incase you do we're having it in the Flanoir Cathdreal. If you don't make it to the wedding at least make it to the reception party at the diner house in Meltokio.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Zelos and Colette.**

And a second letter from Kratos.

**Son and Daughter, Wife and Nephew.**

**I can already see that you aren't going to make it to the wedding from, but you can still make it to the reception. Hurry as soon as you read this letter put everything away and come Meltokio.**

**Kratos**

"Guys, we have to hurry and get to the wedding." Lloyd said unlocking the door and throwing everything in the house.

"Lloyd, I think were already to late for the wedding, but he can still make it to the reception party...Come on, LET'S GO!" She demanded as her wings came out and she began flying

* * *

Everyone arrive at Meltokio just to see a parade going on to the Diner House(I don't acutally know what it's the place where they had the celebration for the Princess' rescue) and a big banner on the castle with a picture of Zelos and Colette. Lloyd and Sheena were in front of Raine and Genis flying to the Diner house just in time to see Zelos and Colette. "ZELOS, COLETTE!" Lloyd and Sheena screamed stopping and mid-air. Gasp The whole crowd got quiet.

"Lloyd, Sheena...Sheena when did you get the angel wings?" Zelos asked confused. "No matter, just tell us inside." Colette said.

"Wait, we have to wait for Raine and Genis." Sheena said.

"No you don't." The two half-elves said in unison jumping down.

"Great the whole gang here." A familiar voice said from the front of the crowd.

"Yeah, even that stupid idiot Genis." A girl voice also came.

"Regal, Presea." They all said in unison. Then out of nowhere. Kratos said.

"Hmmm, guys, you both might want to do something about the wings." He said pointing to the crowd.

"Oh yeah." Sheena and Lloyd said putting away their wings.

The party was great...except for Presea chasing Genis everywhere with her Ax, Colette falling on a table and breaking it, and Regal and Raine having to have a showdown for Raine's love, but we all know Kratos won. Other then that, everybody had a happy ending, but could this be the end of Lloyd and Sheena's quests.

**There, this chapter didn't get worked on til I took over, I Alex The Summoner's little brother am going to become a member of Fanfiction and will update my fic faster then my brother. You don't really have to read the rest of this but if you wish to see upcoming stories of ATL here you go.**

**Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth.**

**Lloyd and Sheena go on yet another quest to help there two former friends who holds a secret power of one of the four elements, along with the other two elemental bearers. I think many people would be interested in this fic.**

**Lloyd and Sheena's Daughter.**

**I bet most of you wouldn't read this fic but it about Lloyd and Sheena's daughter from the future who needs there help to save their own lives. She gets sent back in time to help and I don't want to ruin the fic so just wait for it.**

**Oiram The Summoner**

**This isn't really a fic, it going to be my name on just letting y'all about a new author coming to Fanfiction with thousands of fic to post. please read some of my fic.**


End file.
